The Cullens On Instant Messenger
by Dear Mrs Cullen
Summary: Oh my lord, the Cullens have found an instant messenger... click to find out R
1. Omg Your Such A Square

_**Cullens On MSN.**_

Volvolove- Edward

ClumsyHuman- Bella

SpiritFingers- Alice

JazzHands- Jasper

ILikeBears- Emmett

HotterThanYou- Rosalie

Esme- Esme

Carslile- Carslile

_**Volvolove has just signed on**_Volvolove: Hello, Love.

ClumsyHuman has just signed on

ClumsyHuman: Hii Edward!!

Volvolove: How are you today?

ClumsyHuman: I'm good, and you?

Volvolove: I'm fine, thanks.

ClumsyHuman: Yes, Indeed you are... ;) And your welcome.

Volvolove: Haha, i'd have to say the same for you Bella.

ClumsyHuman: Thankyou!

Volvolove: Just stating the truth, love.

_**IlikeBears has just signed on**_

IlikeBears: OMG HI.

Volvolove and ClumsyHuman: Did he just say... "Omg?"

IlikeBears: Yes, Indeed I did.

ClumsyHuman: Lol, Wow Emmett.

Volvolove: Why do we have these anyway...? We are all in the same house.

IlikeBears: Such a party pooper...

Volvolove: And when exactly did this party start?

IlikeBears: WHEN I SIGNED ON! :D -slapfives Bella-

ClumsyHuman: Haha, Good one Emmett...

_**Esme has just signed on**_

_**SpiritFingers has just signed on**_

_**JazzHands has just signed on**_

SpiritFingers: OMG HEEEEEY!

Volvolove: Okay, seirously, what is with this "Omg" phase?

Esme: What does "Omg" even mean?

IlikeBears: Wow, What a square...

Esme: A square..?

Volvolove: Oh, my...

SpiritFingers: CULLEN! Thats it, instead of om_**G **_we can say om_**C**_!!!!!!!

Esme: I STILL DON'T GET IT!!

_**Carslile has just signed on**_

IlikeBears: OMG HI DADDY!

Carslile: Omg?

Volvolove, ClumsyHuman, IlikeBears: -.-' SQUARES.

Carslile, Esme: -looks at eachother in confusion- I still don't get it?

_**Carslile has just logged off  
**_

_**Esme has just logged off**_

_**JazzHands has just signed on**_

_**HotterThanYou has just signed on**_

IlikeBears: ROSIE :D

SpiritFingers: JAZZIE :D

JazzHands: Hi Hun.

HotterThanYou: Heeeeeeeeeey Home Skillets!

Volvolove, ClumsyHuman, IlikeBears: Home Skillets?

_**Carslile has just signed on **_

_**Esme has just signed on**_

Carslile, Esme: OHH WHO'S THE SQUARES NOW!!!

_**Carslile has just logged off**_

_**Esme has just logged off**_

_**HotterThanYou has just logged off**_

_**IlikeBears has just logged off **_

_**ClumsyHuman has just logged off**_

_**JazzHands has just logged off**_

_**SpiritFingers has just logged off**_


	2. When All Else Fails

Volvolove- Edward

ClumsyHuman- Bella

SpiritFingers- Alice

JazzHands- Jasper

ILikeBears- Emmett

HotterThanYou- Rosalie

Esme- Esme

Carlisle- Carlisle

_**JazzHands has just signed in**_

_**HotterThanYou has just signed in**_

JazzHands: Hello, Rose.

_**HotterThanYou has just changed his/her name to Rosizzle**_

Rosizzle: Sup?

JazzHands: Whoaaa, Hyper rush...

Rosizzle: Yo, Brothaa, im bouncin' off wallz all up huur.

JazzHands: Yikes... Goodbye.

_**JazzHands has just logged off**_

Rosizzle: It'sall guud, iight my homies?

Rosizzle: ...?

_**Rosizzle has just logged off**_

_**ClumsyHuman has just signed on**_

_**Carlisle has just signed on**_

ClumsyHuman: Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle... You need a name change...

Carlisle: Fine...

_**Carlisle has just changed his/her name to C'Dizzle**_

ClumsyHuman: SAY WHAT?! Why is everyone going all gangster?

C'Dizzle: Homee Dawg, Home Dawg, You mean 'Gangsta'

ClumsyHuman: Oh my...

_**SpiritFingers has just signed in**_

SpiritFingers: **CULLEN**

_**Spirit fingers has just logged off **_

_**Rosizzle has just signed on**_

Rosizzle: Supp Home Skillets

C'Dizzle: Just chillin' my home slice

ClumsyHuman: Well, When all else fails...

_**ClumsyHuman has just changed his/her name to BlingedOutBella**_

_**BlingedOutBella has just logged off**_

_**C'Dizzle has just logged off**_

_**Rosizzle has just logged off**_

A/N: Heey sorry guys, this chapeter is kinda short, but i was running out of ideas near the end. So, yeaah, And by the way iam new to this site, so if i do anything wrong, let me know please, thanks!


End file.
